


Body moving

by Jaded13wolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Dancing, Bruce has a hidden talent, M/M, Sexy Time, Small mention of the rest of the team, bruce likes to tease, male belly dancing, team is amused by their ploys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded13wolf/pseuds/Jaded13wolf
Summary: Hey everyone!
So this is an older story I wrote right after the avengers came out but if you wanted to it could fit in with the canon timeline it would work. I figured I may as well put it out there so after a bit of clean up and some edits this is it. It is also one of my first smut stories so yah, I don't have much to say for myself. 
This story is inspired by Shakira "Hips Don't Lie". 
Enjoy!
I do not own the Avengers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is an older story I wrote right after the avengers came out but if you wanted to it could fit in with the canon timeline it would work. I figured I may as well put it out there so after a bit of clean up and some edits this is it. It is also one of my first smut stories so yah, I don't have much to say for myself. 
> 
> This story is inspired by Shakira "Hips Don't Lie". 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own the Avengers.

Tony huffed pushing a closed box towards Bruce who picked it up with a fond smile before leaving the room once more. After months of dating and most nights ending up in one bed together more often than not, Tony has finally convinced Bruce to move into his room. 

He was helping pack the few merger belongings when he came across a sheer scarf with little metal disks along the edge attached by some threads. Lifting it out of the cupboard cause it to jingle as he examined it out of curiosity. It was well kept and well used. Some of the metal disks were bent as it the dancer was nervous and had picked at them or had fallen down on them.

Bruce came in after taking a box up and stopped in the doorway. Tony knew that Bruce was watching said, “You know, I did not peg you one for keeping mementos from past relationships. So I wonder mister Banner if you got this before or after Betty because I remember you telling me that I was the first since you broke up with her.”

Bruce went red as he walked over and grabbed it out of Tony’s slack hand. 

Tony turned around and asked after a pause “so…”

Bruce fiddle with the scarf, “I was telling the truth about no relationships since Betty but I did get this after her.” He fiddled with some of the disks not looking Tony in the face.

“Oh so did someone give it to you, a patient? Did you treat belly dancers? Did they give you a show in return?” Tony said with a grin, getting up and walking towards Bruce.

Bruce muttered something too low for Tony to hear.

Tony stepped right up to Bruce and with two fingers raised Bruce's head so he can see his face, “You do know that while I speak like five different languages one of them isn't mumble." 

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony’s silliness, “none of those” he replied more loudly.

Tony tilted his head to the side, “then why do you have a belly dancing scarf in your room? I mean why spend money on something you don’t use unless, oh”

Bruce glanced away nervously, “yah oh”

Tony was quiet for a minute before a full-blown grin came to his face, “you dance? You belly dance. Since when? And why?”

“Yes I dance but it’s more of a fusion with a belly dance influence then it is a normal belly dance." He replied. At seeing Tony's go on gesture he added "I was in a little town in Columbia, I was getting desperate for something to stop the Hulk. My meditation teacher at the time suggest it. I was skeptic but desperate so I did the classes. After a while I found that it did help a bit, so now every once and a while when I feel the need to change into the Hulk, I dance. The other guy relaxes for a while but not forever. I think it works because I relax and can have fun.” Bruce said all out in a rush. 

Bruce hoped that Tony would not make fun of him, or demand him to stop doing a major woman dance, or otherwise be kicked out.

Tony stood there just looking at Bruce with a thoughtful face. "How well do you say you dance?” he asked throwing Bruce off guard with the question.

Bruce looked back at Tony, “Uh, well enough I suppose, I was able to make a bit of money on it for food and medicine to treat others,” Bruce said softly.

“Have you been practicing it lately?” Tony asked. At Bruce’s nod he asked “when?”

“A couple times a weeks, mainly in the mornings when you start to work down in the lab before I come and join you” Bruce said hoping that Tony won’t be to upset about him dancing while Tony worked.

“Why did I never notice” Tony asked but the question was more for himself then it was to Bruce.

Bruce shrugged deciding to answer anyways, “because you were busy with more important things?”

“But you are more important to me than what I do in the lab, so to remedy that mistake, I ask for you to dance for me” Tony said in a tone that clearly said it would be all better after seeing his boyfriend dance.

Bruce could not help the choked sound that came out as he went red once more and shook his head “I don’t think I should, I’m not that good. In fact it would be better if we don’t talk about this anymore” Bruce turned to leave but Tony grabbed him and spun him back around.

“What are you scared of? You said you use to dance for money, and even if you were not good I’d still think you would be hot,” Tony said pulling Bruce in for a kiss. “Besides, it’s not like I’m asking you to perform for the team, just you and me, I’ll even make sure Jarvis in not recording,” Tony gave him puppy dog eyes.

“What about our missions? And your inventions, they should take place before I dance” Bruce said coming up with flimsy excuses. Because really, why did Tony what him to dance? It is not as if he was Shakira or anything.

“Does it look like we are on a mission? Also my inventions and yours can wait for an hour or three” Tony said easily blocking the excuses. He nibbled on Bruce’s neck working on leaving his mark.

“Three hours? Tony the dance would only be a couple of minutes” Bruce said confused trying to keep the moan out of his voice. “If I was to do a dance that is,” he quickly added when some of his higher thinking got back to him.

“Yah but you know me, I don’t think I would let this body go right after a sexy dance do you?” His hands sliding under Bruce’s shirt and started nipping at Bruce’s chin.

“Who said it will be sexy?” Bruce said with a moan as he exposed the other side of his neck.

“You dancing, of course it will be sexy. You doing science is sexy. You fighting is sexy. You helping people is sexy hell, you doing anything is sexy.” He growled backing off to pull off Bruce’s shirt off. That when an alarm ran throughout the tower.

“Fuck” Tony said kissing Bruce “they can wait just a bit more.” His hands roaming all over Bruce’s chest and back.

“Tooony” Bruce moaned trying to step back but not putting much effort in stopping Tony. Too lost in the sensation. 

Tony attacked Bruce’s mouth pushing him against the wall. Bruce’s hands slipped into Tony’s hair pulling him closer. 

“Stark! Banner! You better be suited up and heading to the hanger now!” Fury’s voice threated over the intercom. They both broke apart breathing heavy.

“Jarvis tell ol' one eye that we will be there in five minutes” Tony said looking up at the roof not letting Bruce go as he panted. 

“Sir I would believe it would be unwise to tell him that, there are robots terrorising the city and they seem to be coming here” Jarvis replied.

“If they belong to Dr. Dooms then we can have a few minutes still,” Tony reasoned kissing Bruce lightly on the lips.

“Sir, it would be unwise to let you continue as director Fury looks most upset” Jarvis said sounding almost amused. 

“Cockblocks, both of them, I swear” Tony grumbled backing off and picking up Bruce’s shirt.

Bruce chuckled while slipping the shirt on. Tony was running his hand through his hair trying but not succeeding in putting it back in order. Bruce just shook his head and pushed Tony out of the room. 

They jogged to where the hanger was. Tony suit placeing itself on him while he was walking into the plane while Bruce was always wearing his thanks to Tony. They jumped on the plane just as it was leaving the hanger.

“So did we miss anything?” Tony said sauntering over to a huge screen pressing some buttons to pull whatever they had on the table to the whole room in a hologram image. Bruce was already pulling up details off both the image and computers.

“You’re late” Fury said looking up at the two.

“Well would you rather us be here sans cloths and give everyone a show or make sure we were presentable to fight? How about we take a vote on that,” Tony said looking over the hologram. “All those in favor of us being dressed and fashionably late raise your hands”

Clint, Natasha and Thor raised their hands. Steve just shook his head while Fury clenched his jaw tighter.

“You know you must pay a fortune for dental” Tony grinned looking at Fury through the hologram. Bruce sat in the corner trying not to laugh.

“Well see majority rules now what is this about Dr. Doom?” Tony said pulling a closer look at the map.

After one last shake of his head, Steve started to describe the situation. Soon everyone was heading out with his or her battle plans. Tony grabbed Bruce and gave him a kiss and a tight hug “be careful out there, I still want that dance you offered” he whispered.

“Last I checked you are the one in the danger zone this time, not me” Bruce replied with a grin but worry still tinted his voice.

Tony rolled his eyes at the worry, “Don’t worry about me sweet cheeks, now a kiss for good luck?” he asked with a grin. Bruce rolled his eyes but reached up and kissed Tony on the lips before pushing him out of the plane.

“You complete me” Tony yelled out before his faceplate came down and he dived to the battlefield.

“I don’t know how you put up with him,” Steve muttered walking towards the open door. 

Bruce just smiled and walked over to the computers. They had decided that the Hulk was not needed and for that, Bruce was happy .

When the fight was finally over and Dr. Doom was sent on the run once more back to his homeland, they headed back to the tower.

Tony was a bundle of energy. He had the dangerous part in the mission this time, and because of that, Tony had adrenalin to spare. Instead of getting inside the Quinjet like the rest of the team he would flew himself and release some of the energy in crazy stunts. 

The rest of the team watched as he performed stunts for them through the air. When they neared the tower, he jumped into the jet and pulled Bruce out with him. He landed on his landing pad while the flyer flew up to it landing pad on the roof. 

Setting Bruce down he walked the ramp letting the robots take the suit and send it to his lab for him to work on later.

Bruce stood at the end with a smile on his face and grabbed Tony’s hand when he came close enough.

“So dance now?” Tony said twirling Bruce around to wrap his arm around him while they headed inside.

“I don’t know, are you hurt?” Bruce said still doing a visual inspection of him ever since that last blast that had Tony flying through the air and hitting a building. He was mostly unconcern as Jarvis reported that he was fine but he still wanted to make sure himself.

“Nope” he replied popping the ‘p’.

“Well how about I decide that for myself hmm?” Bruce said pulling up Tony’s shirt and rubbing his hands over Tony’s torso.

“Oh so it will be; a you check me, a dance, then I can check you over?” Tony asked with a moan as Bruce rubbed a hand down the middle of his back.

“I think your checks having nothing to do with medical,” Bruce murmured concentrating on where Tony hit the building with his back. “Turn around”

“You know me so well,” Tony hummed turning around and placing his hands on the wall while Bruce pushed at different muscles.

Once Bruce was done checking Tony's back and deemed it fine, he flipped Tony around and kissed him hungrily on the lips. His hands slipped into Tony’s pocket and pulled out the folded scarf.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how you snitched this from me before we left the room.” Bruce said backing up.

“I did nothing of the sort.” Tony panted.

Bruce smiled “get into your bedroom I will be there after I changed”

“Our bedroom, ours. As in yours and mine.” He started towards the hall before turning back to Bruce. In a serious voice said, “if you don’t want to dance you don’t have to. I won’t pressure you.”

Bruce grinned, “I think you have talked me into it, now go” Bruce said giving a shooing motion towards the door. 

Tony grinned and sprinted down the hall.

Bruce shook his head and headed to his old room to get the rest of the outfit. Quickly showering he went went to the cupboard and pulled out the shirt and pants that had slightly modifiy for dancing. Unfortunately the pants were not hulk proof but he had a pair of pant in Tony's room if he needed them. 

The faded blue jeans had small tears with little bits of metal or tinsel like string attached. The shirt was lilac purple and had a gold type of trimming around its edges. He tied the scarf around his waist and walked out of his room. 

He walked unworried to his new room letting the scarf jingle. The only person that would be able to see him would be Pepper because only she lived on this floor with them and to get to this floor you had to live here or be invited in manually and since Pepper was in Europe for a meeting he had no worries about walking around in his dancing outfit.

Poking his head in his and Tony’s room, he mentaly smiled at the memory of what Tony said earlier. He spotted Tony standing outside looking off over the city. Grabbing the Stark music player that Tony had gifted him when he first came to live in the tower, he turned on the track he was going to dance to. Once the music started he came fully into the room and started to dance.

Tony turned around as soon as he heard the music start to play. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Bruce. Bruce had his eyes closed and clearly had danced to this song before but Tony never thought that he could dance like such.

“Mi cuarto es su cuarto” he whispered moving to sit down on his bed.

Bruce heard the wisper and opened his eyes and looked straight at Tony. He did a quick few sharp shimmies and grinned when he saw Tony squirm a bit.

Tony watched Bruce’s body go through its well known moves and tried to keep from fidgeting. He sat down on his hands to keep from reaching out. He never thought that Bruce who was always shy about anything that had to do with his body could showcase it in such a dance.

Tony knew that if the rest of the team was here then they would also be watching because there is no way a person could resist the way Bruce was dancing. And they wouldn't be watching to laugh. Bruce was able to move his body sensually, showing off the muscle Tony knew he had. Then Tony thought smugly, they are never going to see this side of Bruce, this is for only him and I.

“Mi cama es su cama,” he said when Bruce came closer to the bed.

Bruce went red but he came even closer towards Tony before he was right in front of him and he did a few rolles.

Tony could not stand it anymore and reached out to pull Bruce to him. He had to touch this man. Bruce was still doing light shimmies agaist Tony adomomen from where he was standing between Tonys legs. 

Tony groan before laying down dragging Bruce on top of him before flipping both of them. The music became background noise to the music they started to create with sighs, moans and each others names.

Clothes were removed slowly and tenderly. Bruce had a little fun wrapping Tony in the scarf before letting it fall to the side. The only thing that stayed on was their pendents that they had handed each other a cuple of days ago. Tonys hands were everywhere, mapping and rediscovering every spot that made Bruce moan. 

Bruce was still doing light shimmy against Tony who seemed to love the movement by the way he never cease saying enderments and moans.

“Bruce, Bruce, your so hot, your body fits so nicely with mine. Don’t know what I ever did to derserve you but I will keep doing it until the end of time” he moaned appreciative. 

Bruce flipped them both over so that now he was sitting on top of Tony and was rolling his hips against Tony. Laying down he kissed Tony while his other hand reached for the lube. He passed it to Tony who coated his fingers liberally before trailing them down Bruce's back. 

He slid one inside and Bruce purposely clamped down on it making Tony groan. He carfully wiggled another one in while also going in for an open mouth kiss to get Bruce to relax the muscles. Soon Bruce was rolling his hips trying to get Tony’s fingers to go deeper.

Tony watched entranced as Bruce rolled and bucked on top of him, normally Bruce was a lot smoother not this frantic pile of need and lust. Tony pressed down on his prostate. Bruce froze before becoming even more frantic. Tony grinned to himself, they were most definitely doing this postion again.

After a bit Bruce reached back and grabbed Tony’s hand, “I’m ready”.

Tony looked deep into his eyes not looking for green but for the actual truth that Bruce really was ready. He did this ever since their first failed attempt at having sex over a month ago. Bruce thought Tony was getting impatient and rushed in to it, hurting himself physically and them both emotionally. It took them weeks to get back to where they used to be but now their bond was even stronger.

Tony finally saw what he was looking for and leaned up to kiss Bruce softly. Pulling his fingers out and pulling Bruce closer he murmured “okay." 

Bruce lined himself up and sat down fully on Tony taking him right to the hilt in one movement. He moaned into the kiss when Tony sat up and wrapped his arms around Bruce. They didn’t move except to kiss each other until Bruce did a shimmy to the background music. 

Tony growled thrusting his hips up and soon Bruce had no time to think about doing anything but moan Tony’s name.

Tony pulled Bruce into another kiss before reaching down and rubbing Bruce's member, swallowing the moans that came from the man as he signaled his nearing completion. 

Bruce came quickly after that and with the feeling of Bruce tighting around him Tony followed. They sat there holding each other close while the pleasure slowly lessened. 

Bruce pulled off and before he could get to far Tony pulled him back.

“Te amo Bruce” he whispered in his ear.  
Bruce looked shocked, even though it was not in English, he knew it had just as much meaning if not more then it's English counterparts. Tony bit his lip and looked worried when Bruce did not say anything back.

Bruce smiled and pulling Tony close he said “yo también amo”

Tony let out the breath he was holding and smiled widely pulling Bruce closer.

Giving each other small kisses they fell asleep to the now quiet room.

 

my room is your room  
mi cuarto es su cuarto  
my bed is your bed  
mi cama es su cama  
I love you  
Te amo  
I also love you  
yo también amo

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?
> 
> Male belly dancing is a thing and there is quite a few good dancers on YouTube if you want to go check it out. 
> 
> So as I'm sure you saw at the bottom the Spanish translation. I tried my best to make sure they are as correct as can be but this from high school Spanish class. If there is any mistakes with it please let me know.
> 
> Otherwise Thanks for reading.


End file.
